Untitled
by KitsuneRei02
Summary: Oneshot! For BotanxHiei fans!


Untitled

A Botan x Hiei One Shot

A giggling girl skipped down the street, smiling happily, perhaps a little too happily for one of her occupation. The deity of death was normally a bad person to see, as it meant that your death had come. Surprisingly enough, on this occasion, a grin spread across the face of the boy she had come to the Ningenkai to visit as he opened his front door.

"Konnichiwa, Yusuke!" Botan said as she slipped past him and toed off her shoes. She entered the living room with Yusuke only a few steps behind her. She was immediately greeted by several voices and a glare from one silent boy in the corner.

Plopping down on the couch between Kurama and Keiko, she began to happily explain how Koenma had just assigned her a new partner. They soon found out that her extreme cheerfulness (worse than normal) was because she only had half the workload now. She was currently planning to enjoy her well earned vacation in the Ningenkai in a small, rented apartment.

"Wow, Botan-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Yukina all but squealed.

"I had begun to worry, Botan-chan. You've seemed so tired lately. I'm relieved to see you've been rejuvenated," Keiko said, setting her tea down on the low coffee table.

"I'm just living proof of how much good a trip to the Reikai Spa is," Botan replied, leaning slightly toward the kitsune next to her as she sat back.

"Maybe I should take some time off and do just that," Kurama said with a wink. All the girls immediately blushed and giggled behind their hands.

"Oi, Kurama! Stop flirting with the girls! It's hard enough keeping Keiko's eyes on me when you're around _without_ you showing off!" Yusuke blurted out before he could stop himself. He was met with a slap from Keiko and a glare from the rest of the girls.

"It's not our fault he's incredibly sexy with good charm to boot," Shizuru said, smirking as she watched Kurama's face turn red.

"Yes, Yusuke, he is quite charming. We can't help but enjoy it, being the romantics that we are," Yukina added, immediately being pounced upon by Kuwabara's frantic attempts to be charming. She loved it when the human treated her with such sweet friendship.

"I dunno…" Botan mumbled, as she studied her slippers.

All eyes turned to her, shocked that she was denying the fox's attractiveness. Kurama himself looked like he had just been slapped in the face with the force of Yusuke's Rei Gun. When Botan realized that she was being stared at, she quickly explained.

"It's just my taste in men, that's all! I just prefer the tall, dark, and handsome types! No offense, Kurama-kun!"

"You know, if Hiei weren't so short, I'd swear that you were trying to tell him you're crushing on him," Kuwabara said, laughing.

As everyone else laughed themselves into hysterics, Botan sneaked a peek at the youkai in the corner. She was surprised to see that he wasn't chuckling at what had been said. He wasn't even smirking. His wine-red eyes were fixed pointedly at the ground, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink.

Botan blinked and looked again. Hiei _was_ blushing. She hadn't imagined it. But why in Reikai would he be _blushing_ at the idea of her having a crush on him? Surely he would be smirking at the impossibility of it all, or even scowling at such a terrifying idea. Why wasn't he?

She suddenly let out a gasp as whine-red eyes locked onto hers. They stared at each other for a moment before he disappeared in a displacement of air. She stared at the vacant corner for a moment more, her heart pounding in her chest. Standing up, she quickly made excused herself, saying she was tired.

As the laughter of her friends' voice's died away in the distance, she ran to the nearest hidden alley. Slipping into the shadows, she quickly produced her oar from Other Space and flew into the air.

Now floating high in the air, she slowly glided toward the outskirts of the city. Her eyes where focused on trees and rooftops below, searching for the elusive little fire youkai. As she flew over the small wood outside the city, her heart began to beat faster and more impatiently. She was close.

Botan glided downwards until her toes brushed the tips of the grass covering ground. She kept her senses alert for a familiar dark youki and eyes scanning the tree tops. Where was he?

"Where are you going?"

Botan yelped at the sudden breach in the night's silence. Spinning around, she saw Hiei sitting calmly behind her on her oar. "N-nani?"

"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked again, sounding annoyed.

"I-I…ano…" Botan searched for an explanation that wouldn't anger the small demon. She met his angry gaze for a moment before replying.

"I was looking for you," she said, holding her breath.

"What the hell do you want with me, baka onna?"

Botan audibly gulped. Hiei sounded angry. And why on earth did she come? She had just felt like she couldn't let him leave and had followed him… Perhaps she just wanted to spend time with him? But, it was Hiei she was talking about and she had never been that close to him. She had come just because her gut instinct had told her to. Well, nothing was better than the truth.

"My gut told me to follow you," Botan stated matter-of-factly, closing her eyes and holding up her index finger smartly. When she heard no reply, she peeked at him through one slitted eye. Her eyes popped open as she gaped as his smiling face. "H-Hiei?"

"It took you long enough, onna," Hiei said, leaning forward.

Botan's heart leaped into her throat as his soft lips pressed firmly against hers. He pulled away with a small smirk at her shocked expression.

"What's wrong, baka onna? You don't know how to kiss a man back?" Hiei's smirk grew mischievous. "Or do you need more encouragement?"

"I have a name, you know!" Botan snapped, returning to her senses.

"Alright, then. Do you need more encouragement, Botan-chan?" Hiei said, leaning forward again and kissing her cheek. She promptly fell off her oar.

"Botan! Daijoubu!" Hiei's voice called out to her.

She opened her eyes to find the koorime kneeling next to her, offering his hand. She took it and sat up as her oar popped back into Other Space. "H-hai…"

"Good. I was beginning to think that you didn't return my feelings…" Hiei smiled warmly at her, making her think she was in a dimension where everyone was terribly out of character. But this was definitely real.

"E-exactly what feelings… do you have?"

Hiei's smile faded. "Desire, longing, a lot…" He trailed off, and then met her gaze with tired, heavy lidded eyes. "The feelings that I thought Mukuro could cure… But she just wasn't… happy enough."

"You… wanna sleep with me?" Botan asked, confused. Desire and longing were usually feelings that had little to do with love nowadays. Why was she disappointed to hear this? Why did she suddenly want to feel his lips against hers again?

"No! I-I don't want to… I just thought… You don't have anybody to cure your loneliness just like me… I thought that maybe you'd like to… ease the loneliness… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… let myself think of you that way. I guess all my assumptions where incorrect. I had no right to fall in love with you."

"L-love?" Botan mumbled, her eye's locked on his. "Loneliness?"

Hiei nodded.

Botan's eyes filled with tears as she exclaimed, "Oh, Hiei! That's so sweet!" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly.

"B-Botan-chan…?" Hiei gasped, shocked. He had been positive that he had been turned down.

"Just call me Botan!" She ordered, "And hug me back! What kind of man doesn't hug his lover back?"

"Of course, Botan," Hiei said, wrapping his arms firmly around her, "Am I being accepted?"

"Of course! Ai shiteru, Hiei! Ai shiteru forever and ever and ever and ever…"

"Agreed, then," Hiei said, nuzzling her neck.

Two weeks later…

"Botan-chan!" Keiko called to the bobbing blue ponytail further down the street. Botan stopped and turned around, a huge grin on her face as she waited for the brunette to catch up, Yusuke and Kuwabara following.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," Botan greeted, "I was just on my way to the park."

"You seem… Abnormally cheerful… _again_," Yusuke said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yep! I've found myself a wonderful boyfriend, just my type! He and I are gonna go to the beach. He said he wanted to teach me how swim," she said, "I don't know why, but he say's it's something I need to now to survive. I can't figure out why he's teaching me martial arts either. Must be because he's worried, I guess…"

The three teens exchanged looks as Botan trailed off. Who in the three worlds would Botan be going out with? And _why_ didn't she know how to _swim_, at her age?

"So, is this 'tall, dark, and handsome' from Reikai? Does he have a lot of enemies? I can't think of any other reason that you'd need to go to such an extent to know how to protect yourself…" Keiko asked, trailing off.

"Oh, no, no, honey! He's from Makai! And I suppose he does have quite a large amount of enemies, but _still_, I _am_ Yusuke's assistant! I know enough of how to protect myself!" Botan said, fist held up determinedly. She lowered it favor of an I'm-in-love expression that came over her face. "I don't care, though. It's so fun when I'm around him! And when he demonstrates techniques, and when his body gets all sweaty, and he's all sexy…" At that point, Botan squealed. "It's so fun to watch him! And then I get to be so close to him when he helps me get into the right stance for the technique… Ah! Here already?"

They were standing in front of the park's main entrance. Botan promptly blushed as she looked for her boyfriend. "He must be inside, then…"

Keiko giggled, ignoring the boys' confused expressions. "I want to meet your 'tall, dark, and handsome' boyfriend, Botan-chan! He seems really cool, not mention he sounds like good eye candy." Keiko winked.

"You already know him, dear! My '_short_, dark, and handsome' probably wouldn't want anybody else around anyway. He's grumpy like that." She grinned, excusing herself and running into the park, leaving three shocked teens behind.


End file.
